Mine
by DragonBorn1002
Summary: Jimmy is sick and tired of Jhonny Toast getting more closer to Jhonny Ghost and wants to get rid of him to have Ghost to himself. Toast isn't really sick and tired of anything, just having trouble confessing his feelings. And Ghost is just sick and tired of Toast acting weird and Jimmy trying to kill him.


***Jimmy caskets P.O.V***

**I hate him.**

**I hate everything about him.**

**I hate the way he looks at him,the way he talks to him, and most of all...I hate that Johnny toast is still of all of the people I want dead,he's the one I want dead the most.**

**To be honest I keep planning on killing him,but when I put that plan into motion.A memory of Johnny ghost and toast flashes in my mind with ghost saying 'voice comes back saying and I just stop when he says that because I don't want him to die and it's not because we're the person and if he dies I die, it's because...well I just don't want him to die.I want him to live with me,but I want him to live with me without toast.**

**'I have to find a way to get rid of toast without ghost knowing.' I thought as I wondered around the never ending black void in ghost mind.'I can't kill him when I'm in control and I can't kill him when ghost is in control,so I how can kill him?',I sighed.'The only way to do that is to either separate me from ghost or live with this hatred...forever.',I smirked at the idea,not the 'living with hatred' thing,the other thing,that way I can kill toast and have ghost all to small smirk turned into a crazy smile of thought of those two things.I just wondered how I'm gonna do then one name came to mind."Maxwell..."**

***Ghost's P.O.V***

**I yawned as I just sat my desk doing nothing accept playing with a pencil that was just laying on the desk .I was about to fall asleep when my partner/best friend walked in."Evening,sir." He said in his normal British accent that I never get tired of, "Oh hi,Johnny." I replied with a small smile."Hey,guess what?We got mail!" He yelled happily as he handed me the mail, I scanned each one,"Bill,bill,fan letter,bill,letter from the accachalas,letter fr- wait,what?!" I scanned the letter fast 'Dear P.I.E,I thought it would be a good idea to send you a letter to invite you to a party were having on Friday at ten pm and I know what your thinking 'why couldn't they just call or email us?' "."To be honest I did wondered that." toast interrupted,I just rolled my eyes.**

**I continued "Anyways the rest of the letter is just about how they lost there wifi and electricity by billy flying into the power lines ,where the party is,and they want us to check out the place to make sure it isn't haunted,thens ends with 'from, Gutrude'." I smiled big finally having something to do."Well,sir I think we should go to the party,you know,if you want to... ",Toast trailed off.I gave a little smile,"Of course we're going.".**

**When I said that Toasts eyes seem to light up with excitement."Alright! You know,we should go on the investigation now and maybe after that...we go get some dinner...?" Toast trailed off is with him today? I smiled,"Sure,but YOUR paying.". He chuckled a little as he left the office.**

***Toast's P.O.V***

**Yes!**

**I never been happier in my life!**

**I asked Ghost if we can go get some dinner before,but he said no ether because he was really busy,tired,or every good restaurant in town was tonight was the right night, Ghost and me only have a one short investigation,he had two energy drinks today, and the sun was just going down so the good restaurants were still open.**

**'This causes for a drink.' I think as a walk down the hallway of our house to the fridge. **

***Back to ghosts P.O.V***

**"Oh,hold on a sec." I rushed back to my desk to read the last letter,"Oh,it's from the mayor...mmhhhmm...mmhhmm...'you are restricted from driving for two months'?" My eyes widen as I read the last part "Well,that's dumb!" I balled up the letter and through it in the trash can and rushed out of my office.**

**"Ok,Johnny looks like your driving,lets- what are you doing?" I saw him on the couch drinking a bottle of whiskey."Oh,hi sir..." He was obviously drunk,"ahhh...you do realize we're going on an investigating and I need you to drive,right?" And he just looked at me like I was speaking gibberish,"Ok,you know what,we'll just go tomorrow,ok?" I was getting a little mad at him,I was looking forward to an investigating,going on another adventure with toast,having fun on a boring day,but no! He had to get drunk! I don't even know how's that's possible I was only gone for about ten seconds!**

**I can see that toast was dozing off so I said my finally word."Goodnight!" I walked away to my room,taking off my hoodie dropping it near my night stand,crashed on my bed and closed my eyes.'God,sometimes he just ticks me off.' I thought as drifted to sleep.**


End file.
